An adventure begins with a single step
by Pookyilicous
Summary: Cloud moves away. What will Tifa and the Children do?


An adventure begins with a single step.

Each day

It was a Sunday afternoon, like any other Sunday except that that this night she was to be alone. Well she had the children but it wasn't that type of company she was yearning for, it was that of her lover, he was away and would be for some time. She sighed as she threw back her double whiskey; not her usual routine, but as she sat there moping about how unlucky she had become she thought that maybe this would become a rather bad habit. She knew that he would be back in a week but it wasn't that that worried her; it was the fact that she didn't know how often she would see the love of her life. They'd been going out for just under a year, but at first they had basically been living together well he'd been staying there every night without fail and then he got this new job, 3 hours journey away a least, but he would have to drive like a lunatic to get here in that time. she could hear the rain splattering the window it was coming down quiet hard now and she could hear the sound of it hitting the metal roofs of the houses next door. She could hear people running past the door too.

She sighed and poured herself another double whiskey, downing it straight away. She could feel the stinging as it trickled down her throat gently burning it's way, burning away the pain. She probably downed another 2 double whiskeys before there was a knock at the door, "Were closed" She shouted. The person walked away, she slowly twisted the stool back to face the bar. Looking out the window above the sink, clouds lined the sky there, making it gloomy and matching her gloomy depressed mood. She picked up the bottle and glass and stumbled into the garden, and plopped herself down on the garden chair that sat under the porch. Pouring herself yet more whiskey, she giggled about how ironic it was, she usually never drank and yet she'd had, she paused, 6 double whiskeys, and was still not paralytic. She could walk in an almost straight line and she could still talk normally. There was little footsteps in the kitchen, she knew it was Marlene, getting a drink of water. But when the little girl stumbled groggily onto the porch she turned and stared at the young girl, '_why am I so depressed when I have these beautiful children with me'_.

"Tifa? What are you doing out here?" asked the little girl.

"just having some quiet time Marlene, don't worry"

"I miss him too" Strange how the little girl who was half asleep could still be so perceptive about Tifa's feelings about Cloud. She sat there for a moment staring at the child before opening her arms and watching as the child walked into her embrace. Warm and comforting was the feelings that washed over Tifa, the young thin arms wrapped around her middle, Tifa enveloped the child and kissed her head. "Tifa?"

"Yes Marlene?"

"Cloud said he would be back soon, does he actually mean that?"

"Yes, I hope he does Marlene, I miss him so much"

Soon Marlene was asleep comforted from her bad dream, they had talked about why Marlene had woken up, a dream about Cloud, who had promised to come home but had not, and apparently Marlene had also dreamt that Barret had also passed away, leaving just Tifa, Denzel and herself. Tifa had told her that Barret was safe and that they would call in the morning to see if he was in the area to come and visit because Marlene did miss him. They had also talked about Cloud, and how they both missed him and wanted him home. "He won't be gone forever" Tifa had said to reassure Marlene still not sure if it made herself feel better. Marlene's eyes had drooped at that point and Tifa stayed quiet, breathing in the strawberry smelling shampoo Marlene used. Until Marlene was fast asleep, she carefully got up with the girl in her arms and carried her into her room, laying her on the bed and tucking her in. Denzel was snoring softly, she kissed his forehead and silently tip-toed from the room. She walked past her room down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the garden, "Time to clean up and go to bed." She put a sign on the front door of the bar, saying closed until evening. She wanted a day with the children, a day to relax and talk about things that had been ignored for far too long.

* * *

Please Review, first fic I've written in a while, I'm really sorry I've been so busy... nearly finished my nurse training now... February and it will be RGN! WAHUUU


End file.
